Adjustable stands for surgical microscopes have the purpose off permitting the surgical microscope to be aligned to the operating field rapidly and precisely. The movements of the stand in all directions should take place simply and without difficulty. Stands of this kind are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,100, In known stands, the surgical microscope can execute rotational movements about two axes during alignment to the operating field. These rotational movements are tilting forwardly or rearwardly and pivoting to the left or right. The displacement of the center of gravity because of the tilt and pivot movements are counterbalanced in known stands by adjustably arranged counterweights as well as by rotational bearings and brake bearings. The total weight of the surgical microscope can be changed by accessory parts such as accessory parts for simultaneous viewing by an associate, documentation and assistance. The change in total weight likewise leads to a displacement of the center of gravity of the apparatus which must also be counterbalanced.
It is a disadvantage of these known stands that additional masses are required for the compensating weights or for the brake and rotation bearings. These masses lead to an unwanted loading of the stands and disadvantageously increase the needed space for the stand configuration.